Reuniting
by a.mild.groove
Summary: To make matters worse, somehow, some way without Noodle's consent or knowledge, the three men had thought it would be amazing to vacation in the middle of the woods, in the middle of nowhere, while staying in a log cabin of all things. This is a gift fic for WreckTangle. Rated M for sex...you've been warned. 2DxNoodle. O.o


**A/N: Hello my freaky darlings! This little gem is a gift fic for WreckTangle—thank you so much for reading and giving me a prompt! I hope you enjoy your gift! As for the rest of you, feel free to take a page from WreckTangle's book and ask for a fic per your design…I love doing them.**

**On a side note, I wanted to give everyone a head's up on a potential hiatus that I may be forced into. I am pursuing a Master's degree (wot wot!) and will have all of my time raped and manhandled. So…fic production may decrease or stop completely. Still send me your requests if you have them…I will hopefully work in some leisurely writing time, but no guarantees. As always, THANK YOU to all of you who review, favorite, follow, or just read. I really do appreciate all of the support. So without any more bullshit, please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Except for this bullshit…**

Reunion

As reunions go, Noodle could say with certainty, that this one was by far the worst.

She was sure there was something—_pathetic_—to be said about the fact that her…_family_…had a track record of reunions to compare this one to, but Noodle had accepted a long time ago that unless there was music to be made, Gorillaz had nothing binding them together. After each demo or album was finished, the few days before the projects conclusion usually riddled with heated arguments and thrown objects, each of them wasted no time in jetting off to their separate corners of the world until enough time had passed for them to begin yearning for the music once again.

A heated exchange broke Noodle from her reverie, and she glanced at the couch next to her where the drummer and bassist were arguing over who had control of the remote; Murdoc assuming his title as "band leader" would afford him enough sway to avoid the danger of Russel's "massive bloody size."

The guitarist rolled her eyes, curling her legs under her as she tucked herself more comfortably into the small arm chair off to the side of the living room. Noodle looked away from the argument, biting her lip to keep herself from shouting something obscene about the absurdity of the entire situation.

Murdoc had thought it a _brilliant_ idea to get the band together for a _vacation_-style reunion. Had they heard right? Spend time together without the effort required to make music? Indeed, and on any other occasion with any other _people_ this would seem like a dream come true.

But Gorillaz did not and _could_ not function like that. Music was the necessary adhesive for their relationships and without it…well, the homicidal thoughts threatened to become homicidal actions.

To make matters worse, somehow, some _way_ without Noodle's consent or knowledge, the three men had thought it would be amazing to vacation in the middle of the woods, in the middle of nowhere, while staying in a log cabin of all things.

She hated log cabins. She hated the woods. Hell, the entire idea made _no_ sense to her in the first place. All four of them were bred city-dwellers, not closet outdoor-lovers.

It drove Noodle mad. She had not been consulted in any sense by her other band members about this…_vacation_, and was only send a text message with instructions to meet at this place. Of course she was going to assume it was to record a new album! They never, _ever_ took vacations as a group! Not to mention that Noodle would have steadfastly refused to come to such a gathering under the tenuous circumstances of her life…

It was with that thought in mind that Noodle was tempted to beat Murdoc to within an inch of his life so she could get the keys to his car. She felt trapped; having taken a taxi to this God forsaken cabin, she realized, firstly, that she had zero cellphone reception in this area—no calling the taxi back once her charming leader revealed his ulterior motives for having them out here. Second, Murdoc, the only one who had a car, had shoved his keys somewhere down his pants and she had yet to muster the courage to investigate that area of Murdoc's person to find them.

Noodle suddenly stood, having had enough of watching Murdoc and Russel's method of spending time together and bonding—or watching the same TV and _arguing_—and stealthily snuck outside to the back porch, snatching Murdoc's smokes off the table as she went.

Outside, cigarette lit and a large stream of smoke ventilating from her nostrils, Noodle finally sighed, her demeanor wilting in sadness. In all honesty, she didn't _mind_ spending time with her dysfunctional family; she had been raised around them so it felt like home when they were together.

But Noodle had not been ready to see them, not yet, especially _him_.

2D, her beloved blue-haired singer, had situated himself in her heart from the moment she first saw him. He had always been special to her, _always_, and as she got older, she realized that no other boy or man would ever rival what 2D meant to her, their friendship was beyond what even they could comprehend…and that had been good enough for her then.

It wasn't until Noodle's 21st birthday that she had been able to have her cake and eat it too…literally. Upon reuniting with 2D at Plastic Beach, the singer had been so overjoyed to see Noodle alive and well that he had kissed her…and she had kissed him back…and then he had slammed his door shut, pressing his body into hers. It was the first of what would be only a handful of times they would make love. After six months, the band was separated again and whatever spark had ignited between singer and guitarist had seemingly been ignored or forgotten—2D went stomping around Eastern Europe and Noodle went to London. If anything, making love to 2D had made what would have been a beautiful, loving friendship into a painful, heart-wrenching desire to have the singer for herself. Noodle would not regret sleeping with 2D, not ever; her only regret was letting him slip by her again.

It was when she turned twenty-five that Noodle realized she might have been fooling herself in thinking the singer's companionship was enough to sustain her for a lifetime. For starters…what companionship? They never saw one another unless they were recording. Sure, 2D and Noodle had never fought when the band was together; their proximity testing the already strenuous bonds that held them together, but neither had ever made the effort to remain together when the music stopped and the curtain dropped. Since reuniting on Plastic Beach, there had been only two occasions where the band had briefly come together in some part of the world or another to do a small show or appearance, and 2D never seemed interested in touching Noodle again, so she began to doubt she would ever achieve that much, or more, with 2D ever again.

Noodle had wanted to avoid this reunion and the painful reminder for her heart as to why it ached at the mention of the singer's name. Yet, sitting by herself on the porch of the cabin, nothing but darkness and wilderness surrounding her, Noodle still felt the need to lie to herself, to remain firm on the idea that it would have been best if she never saw 2D again. Maybe then she would have had the opportunity to move on and actually settle down before she reached thirty.

Noodle sighed, exhaling smoke that curled and danced as it disappeared into the night. It didn't help matters that, upon seeing that shock of blue hair and those eight-ball eyes, her knees melted into goo and her legs nearly failed her. It almost, _almost_ disturbed the Japanese woman that she had discovered a sudden pension for older men; or rather, an older _man_. 2D was almost forty, and his body was beginning to show his age in the best ways. The tall, lanky man seemed to fit into his frame finally, having filled out enough to graduate from the description 'lanky' to something more masculine and endearing like 'sturdy.'

The guitarist briefly wondered if she had missed seeing any gray or white in the singer's hair, but was sure she hadn't. Perhaps the singer's bright azure locks would not fade to gray with his age; they had yet to so far. Noodle could not help the quirk in her lips as she remembered seeing the faint crow's feet in the corner of 2D's black eyes. So handsome, she hated herself for bottling up almost an entire lifetime's worth of attraction toward the singer; a bottle that burst open upon seeing him lounging on the couch in the cabin.

The sudden sound of shuffling feet caused her to jump, as she craned her head to glance at the backdoor just in time to see the very object of her thoughts meander toward her.

"Oi," he grumbled sleepily, a large yawn splitting his features as he came to stand next to where she was perched on the balcony railing.

Noodle offered him a small smile, "Enjoy your nap, 2D?" She gave it her best effort, trying to ignore the painful flutter in her heart that had become habitual in the singer's presence. What the hell, she would enjoy his company while this impromptu vacation lasted and then give her a heart a chance to move on later. If it never happened, she would have to come to terms with being a lonely, creepy old lady with a necklace of blue hair. She liked creepy anyway.

The singer chuckled at her, yawning once again, "Sucks getting' old, lil' love," Noodle's heart whined again, hating to hear the childhood endearment for her, but loving to hear it from _him_, "I sit on a comfy couch fo' ten seconds and poof! I'm out like a zombie in the dark."

Noodle shook her head, unable to help the smile that crossed her face at the singer's unusual metaphor.

"How did I get in the room anyway?" he asked, throwing her a squinted glance before plucking the cigarette from between her fingers and taking a long drag, exhaling a long stream of smoke from in between his front teeth.

"Russel hauled you to bed when Murdoc started complaining that you were taking up all the space on the big couch."

He nodded, "Well, sorry I passed out on ye love. I was hoping to spend more time with you while I had the chance. It's been too long since I last saw yeh and I've missed yeh terribly."

Her heart was rolling around in her chest and probably purring like a kitten, happy to hear the singer's words. She offered him that shy smile again, hoping the darkness concealed the flush of heat that showed up on her cheeks. "I missed you too, 'D. It's a shame we spend so much time apart these days."

"Yeah, it sure is," he flicked the cigarette away and came to stand behind her, his chest pressing into her back and his chin coming to rest on her shoulder while his arms wrapped around her middle.

Noodle leaned back against the warmth of the singer's body, trying her hardest to act casual despite feeling her heart stutter to a halt before doing an epic freak out in her chest. This was…this was _new_. Singer and guitarist had never cuddled in such a way before; at least not while she was an adult. Making love together had been a very private, very _secretive_ affair between the pair; it was agreed upon that Russel and Murdoc would not take the news well that the singer and guitarist were casually fucking (Noodle wondered if that was always what it had been for 2D). Cuddling had not been a priority since whatever time Noodle and 2D had together away from everyone was usually spent driving each other wild. Noodle reminded herself to _enjoy_ the singer's company…this was not going to last forever and soon she would have to move on and allow her heart to love another.

_Or _force_ my heart to love another_.

The pair was silent for several minutes, both staring into the darkness of the forest behind the cabin and listening to the sounds from the creatures of the night. Noodle relished in the warmth of the singer's body against hers, grateful for the chance to be so close to him.

She suddenly felt guilty; had she not, just moments ago, wished above all else that this "vacation" had never happened so she could avoid seeing the singer? She had her reasons, that much she knew, and it was not wrong of her to wish to avoid the heartache that would come when the band ran out of tolerance for one another and went their separate ways, 2D and Noodle never bothering to remain together despite their close friendship.

Noodle's thoughts suddenly derailed when the singer turned his face into her hair, pressing against her neck and inhaling her sweet scent. He squeezed her closer to him, a muffled "Mmm" reverberating through her body from him.

"I have somefin' I need to ask yeh…lil' love," he whispered against her hair.

Noodle swallowed her heart back into her chest, _very_ aware of how husky the singer's voice had suddenly become. She wondered if 2D realized how tormented she was at that very moment, but she said nothing, _did _nothing…

"Y-yes, 2D?" Her voice just faltered and she could only mentally scold herself to get a grip so much before she would begin to question her own sanity.

"I know this will blindside yeh a bit, but…I've given this a lot of thought and feel like it's…I fink it's just right, love," he nudged her, signaling her to turn around on the rail so she could face him, the singer immediately pushing between her knees so he could be closer to her. Noodle, guilty once more, did not like this. 2D was looking her right in the face, she had to hide her agony, her heartache, and she wasn't sure she was doing a fantastic job at it.

"What is it?" For a second, Noodle had the horrifying realization that 2D might try to leave Gorillaz. He was getting older; the music was _barely_ keeping the band together as it was, and their group/family/band mates no longer traveled around together or bothered to remain in contact with one another. 2D might finally be tired of it all.

2D chuckled, smiling wide at her and rubbing his thumb in the space between her brows, "Why the face, lil' love! Yeh look like I told yeh I was moving to space or somfin. It's nufin' bad."

She offered him a relieved smile before stiffening when he leaned in, casually capturing her lips with his in a sweet, chaste kiss. Noodle pressed into him, relishing the feel of the singer's warm lips against hers, inhaling his heady, masculine scent.

When he broke away from her, he glanced down where his hands had been resting on her thighs, and Noodle could swear it looked as if he was fidgeting.

"Well, love, I've regretted, for a long time, that yew and I neva' stayed together all the times the band moved apart."

Noodle could feel her heart begin to pound slowly, every beat rattling her entire frame. She felt lost, like his next words would seal her fate and she didn't even know what they were.

"…especially after yeh came back to the island, I hated leaving yeh after that."

The guitarist pursed her lips, the very mention of their former sexual relationship intensifying her agony.

2D fidgeted some more, his hands going into his jacket pockets as he watched his shoe scuff the wood of the balcony.

"I…I want to put an end to it, love. Whatever the reason yew and I neva' stay together, I want tha' to change. I want yeh to have a reason to be with me, and I think we've wasted enough time, so…you deserve to have this, if you'll stay with me."

Noodle felt her entire world bottom out when 2D pulled his hand from his pocket.

A small black box shining out in stark contrast to his pale hand.

2D handed her the box, but her stunned gaze never left his face. Was this really happening? Had her day not started out with every agonizing reminder of what she would soon lose, and yet was going to end with her keeping everything she had ever wanted?

He smiled shyly at her, inhaling sharply as if to speak before clamping his lips together and nodding at the box. Noodle's face split into a grin, her small fingers opening the box and revealing a large, emerald-cut, black diamond ring, inlaid with dark blue sapphires around its perimeter and the length of the thin band.

Her lungs deflated at the sight of such a beautiful ring and everything it meant for her…for _them_ from that moment on.

2D leaned his forehead against hers, holding her close to him while they admired the ring in between their bodies, "Will you be my wife so that we can stop reuniting and start living?"

Noodle didn't hesitate, she nodded, whispering a choked, "Yes," before tilting her head up and capturing the singer's lips with her own. He took the box from her while they kissed, sliding the ring onto her finger before entwining their hands together. Noodle arched her back when 2D deepened the kiss, her breasts pressing against the hard planes of his body and a satisfied hum reverberating against their lips. Her legs wrapped around the singer's waist, heeling him in the butt and bringing him closer to the juncture of her thighs. His abdomen pressed against her center, a sharp jolt of pleasure causing her to flinch, a muffled hiss escaping between their joined lips.

2D broke away from their kiss gently, his breath coming out in rasped pants as he leveled his black gaze at her.

Before the singer could speak, Noodle rasped, "I need you, _now_."

The singer needed no further encouragement, capturing her lips with his own before gripping her rear in his hands and pulling her off the railing. Noodle wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning into 2D's mouth as the center of her pleasure slammed against a very aroused 2D.

The couple stumbled back into the log cabin, both pausing in fear when they realized they had forgotten to check for the presence of Russel and Murdoc. Thankfully, neither were anywhere to be seen, likely off to bed somewhere, and the couple hastily staggered upstairs to Noodle's room.

They fell onto the bed together in a fumble of sheets and hastily removed clothing. 2D pinned Noodle beneath him and began his assailing her body with open mouthed kisses that left a trail of purple marks in his wake. Noodle writhed on the bed, wanton and aching with desire for the blue-haired men above her.

"2D…" she moaned arching her back, gasping when her clit accidentally collided with 2D's hard chest. 2D locked his gaze with hers as his lips encircled her left nipple, his tongue swirling around the pearly bud, while his hand palmed her neglected breast.

The guitarist kept arching her hips against 2D, and he could feel the smooth slide of her wet entrance on his skin, smell the heady flavor of her opening. It was driving him mad, feeling the woman he loved, the woman he had not touched in over three years, grind against him while his cock was left hard and neglected against the bed sheets.

2D had meant to prolong the act, lengthen one another's pleasure and enjoy the moment. It wasn't until Noodle ground against him roughly, hissing an expletive and whining a choked, "Please!" that the singer threw away the romantic pretense of sexual consideration and jerked away from the panting woman onto his knees, gripping her hips and guiding them to his. She wasn't a budding virgin anymore and they were not doing anything they had not already done before. He rubbed her entrance with his cock, sliding forward and back and watching the guitarist writhe against him, her own hands fluttering along the sheets until she suddenly gripped her breasts with her own hands, her deft, little fingers pinching and flicking her nipples. 2D's cock jumped, loving the sight before him.

…and then he completely lost his mind when Noodle grabbed one of his hands, sticking his finger into her mouth and letting him feel her tongue swirl around the digit.

2D winced, his sacs twitching in a painful reminder of how long the couple had been apart, and without further delay, the singer centered his cock in front of Noodle's entrance and thrust into her to the hilt. Both hissed, their bodies stilling as they appreciated how amazing it felt to be together as one after so long without.

2D immediately began moving into a fast rhythm, knowing without having to ask what Noodle preferred, and was instantly rewarded with the delicious sound of her moans and whimpers. She arched her back off the bed, gasping aloud when 2D's thrusts began to rub against the bundle of nerves at her opening.

Noodle glanced at the singer when he began to hum to himself, occasionally singing aloud little excerpts from one of their songs, or something else she didn't recognize. Her pleasure skyrocketed at the unusual display—he had done this before, but it had happened so few times that she still enjoyed watching and listening to him serenade her while they made love. She smiled to herself when she recognized a line from _Empire Ants_ mixed in with _Every Planet We Reach is Dead_. 2D was definitely a master at his art; Noodle doubted she could retain the focus necessary to play the guitar while the singer fucked her the way he was now.

"Ungh, yeh smilin' at meh, lil' love?" 2D muttered, suddenly doing something awesome with his hips that made Noodle's eyes cross and her mouth gape open, heavy pants spilling from her parted lips.

She couldn't answer him, nothing intelligible anyway, just a sharp hiss that sounded like an affirmative answer. Noodle paid 2D back in kind by clenching the walls of her entrance around his cock, earning a choked gasp and a sudden spastic increase in his pace.

Noodle felt herself on the edge of the abyss; her legs tightened around the singer's waist and her grip on her breasts increased. One of 2D's hands grazed down the flat planes of her belly, rubbing the sensitive skin where her thighs met her hips before dipping into her folds, softly caressing the hidden pearl there.

"Come on, lil' love," he whispered, his pace becoming disjointed and random, signaling his own impending fall.

The singer's caresses pushed her over the edge, her hand shooting out for one of her pillows and quickly shoving it in her mouth as she howled in ecstasy, her entire body stiffening with her orgasm. 2D winced when her walls contracted around his cock, the spasms milking him until he couldn't hold out any longer and, with several hard thrusts, the singer jumped after his guitarist, biting his lip to quiet his grunts as he spurted his seed into the writhing woman beneath him.

2D collapsed next to the guitarist, immediately wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her close to him. She cuddled closer to his warmth, nuzzling against his cheek and sighing happily to herself. She caught a flash of something glittering in front of her and glanced at the ring on her finger, 2D following her gaze and picking up her hand so he could inspect the digit more closely.

"It looks beautiful on yeh, love," he whispered, his lips against her ear. She nodded, agreeing with him.

They were silent for several moments, both caressing random parts of the other and listening to their calming breaths. It was finally jarring for Noodle, to realize that she was marrying the man she had never thought she would be able to have.

"I love you," she whispered, needing to say it, wanting him to hear the words and understand the depth of her gratitude and love; he had come back for her, and wanted her to come back to him.

He kissed the back of her neck, his breath whispering across the sensitive skin there, "I know, I love yeh too, lil' love."

Noodle _loved_ log cabins.

**A/N: IT'S SO FLUFFY! **


End file.
